


Unanswered Questions

by orange_soda (cider_donut)



Series: 23 Questions, 23 Answers [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Death of a Parent, Happy Ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, but like idk not really, cheating..?, hotel del luna vibes somewhat, letting go of a lost lover, really poetic rambling of sorts, somewhat mentions of traumatic experiences with step parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cider_donut/pseuds/orange_soda
Summary: Wen Junhui was seen to some as "God", and seen to others as "Nonexistent". Nonetheless, he was there, and so was Xu Minghao.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: 23 Questions, 23 Answers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138094
Kudos: 17





	1. Wen Junhui Knew Life was Fickle

Wen Junhui knew life was fickle, a sink with a broken faucet, a kite centimeters from a tree. 

He knew that control was dangerous.

Yet he had all the control in the world. 

He sat at the throne of the clouds, surrounded by heavenly singing and waterfalls of wine. He needed nothing, he wanted nothing; for he had everything. He was known to some as "God", but he didn't think that title suited him. He was more of a "healer".

So why did Xu Minghao intrigue him so much?

The man had limped up to his feet, blood dripping from the side of his head, yet his pain was superficial. Normally, when spirits request favors from him, they would be denied.

He didn't give the dead spirits more pain. He helped them let go. By giving in, he was giving the dead the leeway to hang on to pieces of life that were no longer theirs. Junhui may not experience death, but he could certainly express feelings, and those feelings that he felt, he felt them in a cycle. 

Letting go was a process. A way for a dead spirit to find relief and be reborn into the word, free of the burden of their past life. Should a spirit not let go, their next life would be tormented with the memories. More specifically, the memories of their dying moments. 

However, Minghao wouldn't let go of the letter he had written in his hand. He had formulated it on the way here. For some reason, the gut sense in Junhui (who didn't know whether or not he had a gut, he was an immortal being, would he need one?) couldn't reject him.

He was definitely picking favorites. Normally, he would deny such an accusation. Junhui had tried to be impartial, but sometimes he snapped.

"Please, sir, let me send it."

"I'm sorry."

"Sir, please, it's important. I will let go when you send it."

"There has to be a way around this."

"No."

Minghao came to him every day in the afterlife, begging for the letter to be sent. Every day, Junhui said no. Why would it be so hard to let go of sadness? When Minghao came, he was lonely, a car crash victim, he died immediately. Junhui had watched as the paramedics had tried to resuscitate the dead too many times. He knew the man would knock on his gate soon, all he had to do was wait. 

However, when the time came, he wasn't expecting someone who spent much of his life alone to hang on to every bit of humanity that had loved him. 

Junhui would soon learn, Minghao didn't beat around the bush. Not in life, not in death. The little Jenga tower of self-control and not giving in fell.

The letter was sent. Of course, though, Junhui had read it first.

23 questions, to a former lover. 23 questions that Junhui knew Minghao would never hear answered. 

"Thank you for sending it, sir."

"Junhui."

"Thank you then, Junhui"

"Stay here a little longer, please?"

Junhui had expected a no, but it seemed that Minghao wasn't quite ready to leave. It was intriguing. Junhui had seen the world at its cruelest and its fairest, in life longevity and in stillbirth. Yet, Minghao had experienced it. All the sadness, longing, pain, and yet, Minghao wanted to hold on to the moments that made him happy. 

No matter how many there were. 

Junhui found that he now understood what made it so hard for a person to let go. 

He wanted Minghao to stay. Many people who died were crazed, mean, or tried to die again. Minghao was simple. He had accepted his death, but at the same time, wanted to wait a little longer, for what reason Junhui never knew. However, when the letter was received, the little fire that he had seen in Minghao had lit in a different person. One who was still alive. 

A father, and a son.

Was this what Minghao couldn't let go of?


	2. Wen Junhui Doesn't Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though he had the answers to the universe (like dinosaurs, straws, and chickens), there were some things that even the Big Bang couldn't explain.

"If you could have become one of the best, what stopped you?" Junhui and Minghao lay on the clouds, noses pointed towards each other. Minghao sat up. He pointed through the cracks in the white fluff, to an apartment building in the middle of Seoul.

"I could have had so much, but life isn't about greed or money. I wanted to spend my life there, with them. If I had pursued my initial art dreams, I wouldn't be able to see my son grow up, nor my husband. To me, that's a bigger achievement, being with my family."

"So is that what people would define as important?"

"Sure, but I think everyone has different values."

That made sense. 

"But why would two people mean more to you than success and everything?"

Minghao scoffed. "You aren't immediately happy by being successful."

With that, Junhui dropped the conversation. However, for a "God", or a "Divine Being", he truly couldn't understand the perspective of a being who didn't have anything.

Junhui was "all-knowing", or "all aware" in the sense that he could see everything that was going on, and knew why everything existed. He knew about Adam and Eve (f that snake), how the dinosaurs died (but he'd never reveal it because the debates were simply hilarious to watch), and whether or not the chicken or the egg came first (again, the debates were hilarious). He strongly believed (or knew, rather) that straw had one hole, although he could see why humans could make the mistake of thinking that there were two. However, even in his always-answering always-knowing nature, there were some questions that even he could not grasp. 

One of those being the paradox that is values and emotions. He simply could not understand why someone wouldn't want what he had, why someone wouldn't be attracted to stability and happiness. He himself wished his life (or existence, rather) were more stable, even though he lived in a rather monotonous cycle. 

Minghao looked up at the blinding sun. "You know Junhui, for someone who rules the world, you don't seem to know much."

"Hey!"

"I mean, I'm not wrong. You seem so curious to understand me, even though I'm sure you have seen someone like me multiple times. Surely I'm not the first person you've conversed with."

"You're not."

"Mhm. Then why don't you seem to be experienced with interacting with a human?"

"What?" Junhui's head snapped to look at Minghao, surprised at the ridiculous question.

"I mean... surely a lot of people pass by here. I know for a fact that there are a lot of people here right now, I can see them. Why do you only seem to like me, then?"

"You're the only one who's interesting." Minghao reeled backward, taken aback.

"Was that you trying to flirt with me?"

"No... what?"

Minghao laughed at his response. "Yeah, sure. Just so you know, I have a husband, but he's alive and I'm not so I'm not sure if it counts."

"I know you had a husband."

"I know that you know I have a husband." 

"Then why did you just tell me that you had a husband?"

"Why do you keep using the word had? We never divorced, so I'm still calling him mine, at least until we can both let go." Minghao got quiet once again. Junhui turned to look at him.

"Why would your husband need to let go?"

"He'd need to let go of the memory of me, so he can move along and live his life." Minghao drawled sadly, once again peering at the apartment.

The living needed to let go too?


	3. Wen Junhui Watches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the lifetime of a bee, it could pollinate the same flower over and over again, and then, once the bee dies, the flower is still there, still using the pollen to continue its life, and only once the petals fall, is the bee useless.
> 
> Minghao was a bee.

The living needed to let go too. 

The passage of time shifted through the folds of life and death, so in a week, a month passed for Kim Mingyu and Kim Minho. Minghao refused to sleep, keenly watching the development of his son through the cracks where blue light rippled through the eternal white haven. 

"Junhui, Junhui look! Minho got an A+!" 

"Wow Junhui, can you believe Mingyu graduated first grade?"

Despite all the accomplishments of his son, there were times when Minghao cried when Junhui would comfort him.

"I can't believe they would bully him for that, Junhui!"

And the times, when Junhui realized, that the living had let go.

Jeon Wonwoo. That was the name of the man who had suddenly walked into the apartment. Minghao watched with wide eyes as the man pieced the holes in his husband's heart, and filled each gap, weaving his way into the family Minghao had left behind.

_"Minho, do you think Papa will be okay with this?"_

_"Dad, I think papa will be happy as long as you are."_

_"Do you think he would like Mr. Wonwoo?"_

_"Mr. Wonwoo is so good, I think he would, Dad."_

Weeks in the sky rippled into months, and Junhui watched as the developments in the people of Minghao's life affected him in death. Minghao continued to sit, watching the apartment, like an eagle. 

"Minghao, you need to let go." Junhui had crept up behind Minghao, trying to pry the spirit away from his obsession. "This isn't healthy, you need to let go."

"I thought you didn't want me to let go."

"I never said that."

"But you don't want me to leave." Minghao's fists gripped at the clouds, frustrated at Junhui's words. 

"I don't Minghao, trust me. I like your company. However, this... guard dog agenda is getting unhealthy."

"So you want me to leave."

"Letting go doesn't mean leaving." Junhui was trying his best to reason with the spirit, he truly was. Letting go prepared a spirit for a new life, but they could stay. Minghao didn't seem to understand that.

"Leave me alone, Junhui. I want to be alone right now." Tears had sprung from Minghao's eyes. Junhui watched. Why would people continue to hold on when it caused so much sorrow? Why would Minghao continue to grip so tightly on the thorns?

Simply put, because there were roses. Beautiful flowers that left layers of joy, memories stored like pollen. In the lifetime of a bee, it could pollinate the same flower over and over again, and then, once the bee dies, the flower is still there, still using the pollen to continue its life, and only once the petals fall, is the bee useless.

Minghao was a bee.

That's why Minghao couldn't let go. His rose's petals had not fallen.

But why would Minghao pen in his letter to Mingyu to "let go" when he couldn't do it himself?

The answers could only be silenced as Junhui cradled a sobbing Minghao on the edge of heaven as the sun set on the apartment building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of those who are reading this and leaving kudos, I would just like to say thank you so much!


	4. Wen Junhui Wants a Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui noticed the uptick on the sides of Minghao's lips, and how his piercings glowed golden in the sun. Junhui had to resist the urge to crown Minghao with daisies.

"Minghao, I may not have the answers to your questions, but I will always be here for you. You don't need to look at Minho and Mingyu anymore, Wonwoo will help them, I promise. I promise Wonwoo's a good guy. They won't get hurt when they're with him."

Junhui was no fortune teller, but he knew everyone's past (he has the whole expanse of the Earth in his peripheral vision). So when Minghao explained to him the reason why he couldn't trust Wonwoo, Junhui already knew. However, he wouldn't stop the healing process.

_"Baba!"_

_"Hao?"_

_"Baba, what happened to Mama? Where'd she go?"_

_"She went to go visit the moon, Hao."_

_"Can I visit the moon, too?"_

_"Maybe, Hao, but why don't you wait a bit, the moon is very far away."_

It wasn't the first time Junhui's kingdom was called the moon.

_"Baba, who's that?"_

_"This is Meiyu. She's gonna be your new Mama."_

Minghao would never forgive Meiyu for sending his Baba to the moon.

Junhui knew this; and knew the wall that Minghao had built needed to be toppled down, one by one. Mingyu had toppled it down like a domino. But now, the wall was stronger. 

Junhui new to pull brick by brick off the wall, to truly give Minghao the peace of mind he deserves. 

"What are you thinking about, Junhui?"

"Junhui?"

"Mm?"

"What are you thinking about?" As they sat at the edge of the clouds, Junhui looked at Minghao. Over the horizon, the hues of purple, orange, and red radiated onto Junhui and Minghao, tinting their bodies like flowers. Junhui noticed the uptick on the sides of Minghao's lips, and how his piercings glowed golden in the sun. Junhui had to resist the urge to crown Minghao with daisies. 

"Minghao, I know you liked being called 'Hao'." Minghao smiled, memories flashing across his pupils.

"I did, why?"

"I've always been called Junhui."

"You have..."

"Can you help me think of a what to call me?"

"You want a nickname?"

"Yes... that."

"Hmm..." Minghao seemed to think, tilting his head to the side. Then, his posture straightened. "God."

"No!" Junhui laughed, "Definitely not God."

"But that's who you are!" Minghao said, also laughing.

"Yes, maybe, depends on who's talking, but we need to be open-minded to all beliefs!"

"Okay fine, not God."

" _Please_ not God."

"What about Jun?"


	5. Wen Junhui Is Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I have a nickname now, so people can stop calling me ‘sir’, ‘God’, or ‘What the Fuck, I didn’t think you existed!’”

As the king of the heavenly paradise that floats above the heads of the living, one would assume Junhui had no time for silly things, such as making sure everyone in his kingdom called him “Jun” from now on.

“Why are you making such a big deal out of this, Jun?” Minghao trotted behind the frantic being, who was currently rushing around his haven, reminding people of what to call him. 

“Well, I have a nickname now, so people can stop calling me ‘sir’, ‘God’, or ‘What the Fuck, I didn’t think you existed!’”

Minghao laughed. “People actually said that to your face?!”

“You wouldn’t believe the things people have said to my face.”

“I wish I could have been there to see those.”

Junhui stopped walking. He wished so too.

He wished Minghao could be with him every single time a spirit comes to his feet, Minghao will help him heal, will help them let go. Minghao seems like he’s much more experienced in the topic, anyways. 

In the time Minghao had been with Jun, Jun had watched the former slowly release his hold on Mingyu and Minho. The petals had fallen. Jun had gotten to see a Minghao who was free from the hold of his old life, free to rebirth any time now.

Yet Jun wished Minghao wouldn’t leave. 

And secretly, Jun believed that Minghao, despite his freedom, didn’t want to let go either.

“Minghao, you realize you’ve already let go, right?” Jun decided one day that it was only fair to Minghao to let the spirit know what his options were. 

“I know, I’m just… waiting.”

“Waiting for what?”

“Just… waiting.”

Jun dropped the question, secretly satisfied with that response. Jun would let Minghao wait as long as he needed, and would bask in the time they still had left together. Whatever it was Minghao was waiting for, it could take as much time as it needed. 

…

“Jun, have you ever been on Earth?” Minghao had come to him one evening, no longer sitting by the edge of the clouds, the apartment no longer being watched. 

“No, why?” Jun had secretly always wanted to go to Earth, see the world from the eyes of a human. Maybe he could fulfill his life since he would know that it would end at some point. Maybe that’s why humans were so motivated. 

“I was just wondering.” Minghao turned slightly so that he stared at the sky.

“I was wondering, too,” Jun followed his gaze, slowly slipping his hand in Minghao’s. “What is Earth like? What is it like to be alive?”

Minghao turned to face him again. A smile rose to his lips. “It’s beautifully mysterious, you know? Like, you don’t know what will happen the next day, so you fill each day to the brim with exciting things, so that when you die, you wouldn’t be unfulfilled. But at the same time, there is so much time that I wasted in my life. I worked too much. I always came home late, because I spent long hours in the studio. I never spent time with the people that I miss the most, now. And now they’ve moved on, and I’m just a memory to them.” Minghao paused, looking at the ground. “But at the same time, I don’t regret much. I lived happily, you know, despite the hardships I faced, I would say that I lived well.”

Jun just stared at Minghao, amazed by the seeming tie-dye pattern that is emotion and ambiguity. “Minghao, I wish I had that. I have all the time in the world. How can I live if I know I’d never die?”

Minghao smiled, looking Jun in the eyes. “Well, maybe we can find a way for you to live. As you mentioned, we have all the time in the world.” Cupping Jun’s cheeks, Minghao’s lips met Jun’s, as the purples, blues, and yellows of the sunset illuminated their figures.

For the past eternity, Wen Junhui had been alone. 

But as he gripped onto the collar of Minghao’s shirt, he realized that some sort of eternal union was created, a white piece of string knotted on his pinky. He had all the time in the world, but now he was not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finished the main storyline for "Unanswered Questions!"  
> Thank you so much for reading, and if you haven't already, please comment and leave kudos!


	6. Xu Minghao Receives His Answers [Epilogue Drabbles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, I thought this was gonna be some big-ass scene where Gyu would claim to be my husband, and Jun would be like ‘hell no, he’s mine now’, and you guys would fight, but now you are ganging up against me?!”

“I swear to god, Minho! Stop cheating on your tests!”

“Honey, you called?” Ever since Minghao had taught Jun about the concept of pet names, the latter wouldn’t stop pestering him with different names. Today, Minghao guess the pet name was “honey”.

“Jun, is there a way for a dead angel who’s in a relationship with a powerful afterlife god of sorts to somehow tell his son to stop cheating on his vocabulary tests?” Jun laughed at his partner’s frustration.

“Hao, you do know the concept of free will, right?”

“Mhm, they can control everything about themselves.”

“Exactly. If your son decides to cheat on tests, we can’t do anything about it. 

… 

“Do people get married in heaven?” Minghao asked, currently sitting by the edge of the clouds, Jun’s arm wrapped around his waist.

They had just watched Mingyu and Wonwoo get married, and Minghao couldn’t help but feel jealous. Not at Mingyu– he was happy for his former lover– but at the fact that Mingyu and Wonwoo had a real wedding, and could joyfully celebrate their love, while Minghao was dead, and therefore not  _ eligible _ , per se, for a live wedding. 

“Well, Hao, it’s never really happened before–” Jun started.

“So we can’t get married?” Minghao cut him off, pout evident in his tone.

“No– Hao, let me finish, I never said that. I just meant that it has never  _ happened  _ before, because I don’t think I’ve been in the situation where two ghosts fall in love and just live together for eternity.”

“In all the years you’ve been sitting here, you’ve  _ never _ had two ghosts fall in love?”

… 

“Do you like it?” Jun whispered, placing the ring on Minghao’s finger.

“It’s beautiful.” Minghao smiled. Their foreheads were nuzzled together as they stood together, holding their unofficial marriage ceremony. One of the spirits, Joshua, was a ring maker and created rings that glowed in the bright heaven lights, perfect for the heavenly couple.

“I’ll remember this night forever, Hao, thank you so much.”

“No,  _ thank you _ , Jun.”

… 

“Kim Mingyu, I see you have finally arrived.” Minghao knew this moment would happen, where his Mingyu would meet him once again, and what that meant. However, 50 years ago, Minghao would have pictured a reunion, full of kisses and tears. Now, Mingyu stood in front of him, and all Minghao could offer was a hug.

“I missed you, Gyu.”

“Hao?” The puppy-like man before him was staring, now, seemingly recognizing the man he stood in front of.

“So is this hell, or did God mess up and put you in heaven instead?” Mingyu asked, causing Minghao to choke on (nonexistent) air while Jun laughed in the background.

“Shut the fuck up.” Minghao was now red, trying to hide behind Jun.

“So this IS hell! Wait– who’s he?” Mingyu now directed his gaze at Jun, who was now closer to the man.

“I’m Jun. Nice to meet you.”

“Jesus Christ, Hao, when you said you were gonna date Satan so you could be the queen of hell, I didn’t know you were serious!” Mingyu exclaimed, eyes now wide open.

“Mingyu, shut up!”

Now Jun and Mingyu were laughing, as they shared stories of Minghao, and how they both came to know him, and repeatedly threw him under the bus. 

“You know, I thought this was gonna be some big-ass scene where Gyu would claim to be my husband, and Jun would be like ‘hell no, he’s mine now’, and you guys would fight, but now you are ganging up against me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING "UNANSWERED QUESTIONS!!!" I cannot put into words how grateful I am for the (currently) 9 of you who left kudos. Thank you so much for giving this story a chance, and I hope that I didn't disappoint!   
> With love, cider_donut


End file.
